In the struggle of emotions
by FenrirWolff
Summary: This is my first Fiction ever. It's an AU where Chloe never leaves Blackwell and Max will be a lot Alternative. Max will have a constant fight with he Feelings for everyone. Who will be a friend? Who will become an enemy? And how will her Feelings for Chloe unfold? Find it out :)
1. Prologue 1: Bittersweet Memories

**In the struggle of emotions**

 _ **PROLOUGE PART 1: Bittersweet Memories**_ __

 _ **(Song by Bullet for my Valentine)**_

 **2008**

Max eyes were red and puffy from crying. _This is the worst day in my life_ she thought. Max looked out of the car, just to get more and more anxious, the nearer they got to their destination. Today is the day she fears since she knows it will happen. Today she will leave Arcadia Bay and her best friend Chloe.

Max's Dad got a Job offer in Seattle, so they have to life there. When they arrived at the Price's house, Max nearly started to Hyperventilate. She was always so shy, but today will let a hole in her Heart. "Come on sweetie." Max heard her father say as he opens her the car door. Slowly climbing out of the car, Max couldn't bring it over her to walk to the door. Weeks bevor she told Chloe that she will leave. But now the situation changed.

Just a week ago, Chloe's father died in a horrible car accident. And in that week, Max never left Chloe's side. But now she leaves her behind. Max feels the knot in her chest getting bigger and heavier. As they reached the Door, Max breathing gets heavier. As Chloe's mother Joyce opened the Door, Max tears break out again. Her tears roll down her eyes and she wanted to scream in pain. Hugging Joyce a last time, Max runs the stairs up, to reach Chloe's room. As she knocked, no response came from the room.

"Chloe? You in there?" Max said with a broken voice, but still nothing happened. "Chloe, please! Talk to me! I can't stand this, if you don't talk to me!" Max said with a way louder, but still shaking voice.

"She won't open door Honey. She hasn't leaved her room since yesterday." Joyce said from downstairs. That was too much for her. She felt on her knees and screamed all her Pain out. With her Tears rolling down her cheeks, and the screams, Max wanted to die immediately. _What sense does all this have, when my best friend doesn't talk to me_ she thought.

After a time that feels like Hours to her, she found the strength to stand up. She touched he best friend's door a last time and started to leave the door behind her. As she reached the stairs, Max heard the door open. With Chloe standing in the Doorway with eyes also puffy and bloodshot from crying, as Max turned to look, she ran right into her arms and hugged her with all she had.

With Chloe hugging her back, they entered Chloe's room. As Max closed the door behind them, Chloe walked to her bed and laid on her back, tapping on the place next to her. Max walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed. _What should I say? I don't know how I could make that any easier for both of us_ she thought.

"Chloe why don't you let me in?" Max asked.

"What difference would it make. You will leave me anyway. It's not like you would stay just because I want you to" Chloe said with a broken voice.

"I don't leave you because I want to Che. I need to go with my parents. When I could I would stay, believe me. I-I would do anything to stay with you." Max said heartbroken.

"Then why don't you have talked to our Parents? I'm sure Mom would let you life with us." Chloe cried out. As they heard Max's Parents calling for her, both girls started to cry. They walked down to their parents, hand in hand.

As Max Parents took her hand to lead her out, Max fought against it. Getting loose of her Father's grip, she hugged Chloe a last time.

"Please don't leave me alone Max. I need you!" Chloe said in a shaking voice. With a sad look, Ryan Caulfield reached the Girls.

"Come on sweetie. We need to go." he said in a calm voice.

"NO! I want to stay with her! Please leave me here!" Max screamed to her father.

"You know that this is not possible. Now come please. You only make it harder for you two." Max's father said. She knows he was right. When he took her by her shoulder, Max pulled away from Chloe and followed her Dad.

With a broken Heart, Max took a seat in the car. As she looked out of the window, she saw Chloe's broken expression. As her father drove off, Max started to cry again. _Why?! Why me? I hate my life. Hate this Day._ She cried until she fell asleep. In her dream, she had seen the hole day, over and over again.

She woke up, only half an hour away from Seattle. Her Cloth soaked from cold sweat, Max felt disgusting. She doesn't say anything 'til they arrived at their new apartment. Tired of everything, Max climbed up the steps of the Apartment building. The first thing she has done was going to the Bathroom. Locking the Door behind her, Max started to cry again.

The day was taking its tribute to her. No more tears left, she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. As the warm water hit her cold skin, a refreshing sensation crawled up Max's skin.

 _Fuck this day. And fuck this town. It ripped me from my everything._ Max thought to herself. In deep pain, Max left the shower. After she rubbed herself dry, she got to her room.

"Max Please talk to us. We know this is hard for you, but you will find friends here too." Max's mother Vanessa said.

"You know nothing! Even if I find some so called Friends, no one will ever be a Chloe! I loved her and you ripped her away from me! Just leave me alone!" Max screamed at her Mother.

With that she entered her room and slammed the door. Just lying in her bed, Max just thought about Chloe. _I haven't even told her how I feel about her. Good move Max_ she thought. She thought about them playing Pirates in their Tree House.

With that picture in her head, Max fell in a restless sleep.


	2. Prologue 2: World so Cold

_**PROLOUGE PART 2: World so cold**_

 _ **(Song by Three Days Grace)**_

 **2012**

 _Wowser. It's four Years now. Hell of a time_ Max thought. Through that time, Max changed a lot. She let her Hair grow longer and dyed it in a dark purple tone. _Mom totally freaked when she saw it first. She almost grounded me. Worth it though. Let her talk._

Max also changed her clothing style and her taste in music. Now listening to Rock and Metal, she adjusted her Wardrobe in that way. Now way more Black in her closet, she still has her old stuff in it though. _I just don't want to get rid of it. It reminds me of Chloe. Oh Chloe. I miss you so much._ As Chloe comes in her mind, Max choke some tears back.

It's like that the most time she thinks about Chloe. Sometimes she can hold her tears back, but most of the times, she can't. It breaks her Heart that she didn't get any reply from her. _Why do you never answer my letters? Do you hate me? Have you moved on? Or even replaced me?_ Max's head was running in circles. The thought of Chloe with someone else on her side, heavies her Heart. Max made some friends too, but no one could ever replace Chloe. Not in the way she feels for her though.

 _I wonder if she thinks about me some times_ Max thought. On her way Home from getting a Lip-Ring Piercing, Max plugged her headphones in her MP3 player and listened to some Music. It always calms her down.

Since she discovered the power behind some Songs, she made Playlists for every kind of emotional breakout. As she entered her Chloe playlist which was filled with more or less sad songs, she felt the urgent need to cut herself again. Also when she stopped it a few months ago though, she wants to do it sometimes when her sadness takes overhand. _Fuck this shit. I don't need to do this. I have the music now._

As Three Days Grace's World So Cold comes out her Headphones, she started to hum with the lyrics. Always aware of the looks she gets when she is doing so. _It's kind of funny how some people can't stand someone humming with a Rock song. Also, why do look so at me? Never seen a Girl in Cargo Pants?_ she thought as someone stared her down. Waving him off, Max just continued her way home.

As she reached the Apartment building, she regretted it. The thought of her Mom being home, made her sick. _I bet she will flip off me again._ Climbing up the stairs, she already feels some anger build up in her chest. _Keep calm Max. Nothing happened now._ Entering her Apartment, she felt the anger go away with the lack of her mother showing up. _Thank God she isn't home._

Since the moved to Seattle, Max father is mostly at work. That makes her mother the only one at home most of the time. When her Father has seen her the first time with the newly dyed hair, he said that he likes it and that it fits her pretty well. _Mom looked at him with a glace of hate in that moment. I love you, dad. You are the only one who accepts my new me._ Now that she goes through puberty too, he's the only one who let her be.

Lying in her Bed, Max heard the Apartment door open. _Entrance: The drama_ Max thought with discomfort.

"Max, you home?" Vanessa Caulfield shouted out.  
"Yes I am. Where else should I be?" Max answered.  
As her mother entered her room, she almost dropped her bag.  
"Max! What is this? A Piercing? Are you insane? Why would you do something like that?"  
"Because I like it mom. It's no Tattoo at least. Isn't that your greatest fear? Your little girl getting a tattoo? I changed, accept it!"  
"No Max! My greatest fear is that you would run away again! Why are you always like that?" her mother asked.  
"Because you started it. You always do." Max answered.  
"I don't start anything Max. Since you started to change, you are always pushing me."  
"Well, maybe you are just overreacting like you always do?"  
"You are 16 Goddammit! You shouldn't be getting piercings in that age!" her mother blurted out.  
"Fuck off mom! You don't understand me! No one does. Not you, not my classmates, no one!" Max screamed at her mother.  
"Then maybe you should stop complaining and starting growing up. I'm at least giving my best to get lost of your letters." Her mother said and regretted it the moment she said it

"What? Are you throwing away my letters to Chloe?! How could you! You know how I feel about her!" Max screamed. At the moment her mother mentioned it, Max is feeling her Rage building up again. As she stands up from her bed to get lost of her mother, she her Mother closed the door and locked them both in Max's room.

"Get out of my way!" Max screamed at her mother.  
"No I will not. You need to understand that I only did that with my best intention. I thought that when you think she don't answer you, you may be move on and forget her." She said with a calm voice  
"How dare you! You think it's good for me to feel abandoned? That it's good for me to feel all alone? To think the love of my life hates me? What is wrong with you?!" With that, Max shove her mother away and stormed out of the door. With tears in her eyes, Max leaved her mother behind in her room and leaves the Apartment.

 _I just can't believe he has done something like that. I hate her_ Max thought as she runs down the street. She just wanted to leave everything behind. Mostly her mother. As she reached a park, Max took a seat on a bench and broke out in tears. How could the world be so cruel to her? She just wanted to be happy. At least a little happiness would have done it. But all she got was Heartache and tears. As she sat in the Park and cried, she thought about someone to talk to. She then decided, that she will go to her father and talk with him about it. _He at least understands my feelings_. With that she started off to her father's Workplace.

As she reached the Hospital her father works ad, she got a bit nervous. _Will he even have time for me?_ she asked herself. As she entered the foyer, she walked to the information counter. "Excuse me? Where is Doctor Caulfield at the moment?" Max asked the nurse at the counter. When she said her that he just got to his lunch break and that he will be in the cafeteria, Max thanked her and headed there.

As she entered the cafeteria, her father just has taken his place at a table. She walked to him and took a seat in front of him.

"Max! What a surprise to see you here! You look terrible! What happened?" Ryan Caulfield said to her  
"Hey Dad. Yeah Mom and I just got at each other. I just don't know how I should go on with her." Max answered her father.  
"Oh my little Maxi. What happened? You can talk to me you know that."  
"Yeah I know that. That's why I'm here. Say have you known about my Letters for Chloe?" Max asked her father.  
"Yeah I know you wrote some to her. Your mother wanted to enter the at the Post office." He answered.  
"Yeah she actually never did. She just held them back" Max said as tears build up in her eyes again.  
"Oh sweetie that's horrible! I will talk to her. I just can't believe she will do something like that. Has she told you why she has done that?"  
"She thought it was for my best. Can you believe that? With best intention she said. I-I just d-don't know what to do. I already intended to run away." Max confessed to her father. She felt terrible as she looked at his face. He looked almost as broken as herself.

"I will talk to her Max, but please don't run away again. It would kill me to know what could happen to you." Her father said with a Heartbroken tone.  
"I promise I won't Dad. For you." Max said to him.  
"Thank you Max. I love you kiddo"  
"Love you too dad. Thanks for talking with me. I will head home now. See you Later?"  
"See you later Maxi. Just stay safe on your way home."  
"I will." Max said. Giving her Dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug, Max leaved the Hospital

 _I will stay for you Dad._ With that thought, Max headed home. Aware of what could await her at home, Max doesn't care about it. She will just get done with her Mother and anything else. She will just stay calm. As she came home, she wondered that her mother wasn't there. _Well, it's a problem less to care about._ She just headed to her bedroom, to take some work with her latest photos and her website. As she opened her Mail, she was surprised as she sees the new Mail she got.

It says it was from Blackwell-Academy.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **So here is Chapter 2 of my Prologue. I hope you like my little Metal-Max as much as I do**  
 **Well what is standing in that odd mail from Blackwell? Find it out in the Last Chapter of the Prologue ;) I swear it will be the last Prologue ;)**

 **The next chapter will just be a very short one.**

 **When you like it, leave me a review! It will make me happy**  
 **And also you can tell me if there is anything I could make better I'm open for critic in every way**

 **See you in Prologue Chapter 3: Second Chance**


	3. Prologue 3: Second Chance

_**Prologue Part 3: Second Chance**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Song by Shinedown)**_

Max don't know how she should react. She knew that Blackwell have a Photography project, but she never thought about to enter it. She re-read the E-Mail she received:

 _Dear Ms. Caulfield_

 _As the Principal of Blackwell-Academy it's me an honor to inform you, that our Teacher for Photography and Art, Mark Jefferson, is very interested in your Photography. He told me that the Photos he has seen on Your website, impressed him a lot._

 _So Blackwell-Academy would be pride, to give you a scholarship for our Photography and Art project. When you are interested in accepting it, please send me an E-Mail with all your document until the end of this Week, so that we can make everything official and get your Papers prepared._

 _With best regards,  
Ray Wells  
Principal of Blackwell-Academy_

After what felt like an hour of reading the Mail, Max realized what happened. She had a chance to go back to Arcadia Bay. She could even see Chloe again. She need to take that chance. Going through her Documents, Max scanned them fast, to send the Mail to Mr. Wells. _This is my chance to get my Chloe back and I will take it. No matter what. I got a second chance to confess my feelings and maybe even make friends._

Preparing herself for what her parents maybe say to it, she thought about to just run for it. _It will break Dads heart though. I can't do that to him._

On the Next day, Max got out of her Bed early to take a chance and tell her Parents. Luckily, they were both up, so she can talk to them.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Max said to them nervous  
"Sure kiddo . What's up" her Father answered.  
"I got an E-Mail from Blackwell-Academy yesterday. They want to give me a scholarship for Photography and Art. They want my answer until the end of the Week, that unfortunately, is today."  
"Blackwell? You mean that school in Arcadia right?" Max Mother asked.  
"Yes that's the one I mean. There is no other Blackwell I know off." she answered.  
"Well, congratulations Max! When you are here to ask for a permission, you have mine. I'm proud of you Maxi" Ryan said  
"I'm not happy about letting you go to Arcadia Bay. Not after all I have done to make you forget it. But it is a chance for you. You should take it, even when I'm not approving it." Max's mom said.  
"Thank you! Both of you! I will then send my Documents to Principal Wells and tell him I'm happy to enter!" Max said and stormed off with a grin.

 **A few months later:**

It was her last day in Seattle. She will leave for Blackwell in a few hours. After getting her driving license a Month ago, her parents paid for a new car for her as an early Birthday present. _I can't believe they got me a Jeep. That's so cool. Thank you so much!_ Now, shortly after getting packed, she gets everything into her new ride. Hugging her parents one last time, she gets into the car. _Take a good look Max. You won't see them or Seattle for a long time now._ A bit sad, she took off for the Highway in direction Arcadia Bay.

 _Let's see what will await me. If something has changed? I think I will go to Two Whales at first. If Joyce still is working there? We will see._ Thinking a lot of what she maybe sees or not in Arcadia, Max decided to listen to her music to calm her thoughts. Docking her phone in the station, she opened her music player and blasted some Apocalyptica from it. _Get ready Blackwell-Academy, I'm coming for you._

 **Author's Note: As I said, short chapter. This was the Last Prologue Chapter of this Story.**

 **Max is on her way to take over Arcadia. Who will she meet at first? And when will Chloe make her first appearance? Will they recognize each other over her Changes? You will see ;)**

 **Until then, I hope you liked it for now and will go on with me**

 **Leave me a review how you like it, or when what I could make better**

 **See you in the next chapter**


End file.
